Overworld: The Beat of Our Decay
by Demonic Device
Summary: A/N: Picked which version of the story I'm going to go on with. If you want to continue reading, go to "The Beat of Our Decay".
1. Overworld

**Author's Notes**: Misc. stuff after the story.

**EDIT**(Oct. 26, 2012): Chapter 2 is not a continuation of Overworld, but rather an alternative version of the story. It starts somewhere in the middle, talks about the past (the beginning; for example, the contents of this chapter), and then moves forward to the end, while Overworld starts at the beginning of the story and continues through to the end. Of the two, which one do you think should be the official story? I kind of already know which one I'd like to continue with, but I want to see which one y'all would prefer. Please indicate so in your review, if you'd be so kind.

Thank you so much, and please enjoy.

**Wa****rning(s)**: For the entire story: Language, Homosexual Pairing, Possible Violence, OoC, AU

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own, in any shape or form, the characters, places, events, ideas, etc., portrayed in the games, anime, novels, manga, and other such things associated with Devil May Cry. Those all belong to Capcom and whoever else worked on aforementioned items, or their owners, at least. Anything else is the product of my own imagination.

* * *

The creaking of the mattress was what woke Nero up.

"Dante?" he called out groggily. Reaching blindly with his left hand, Nero frowned when his fingers grasped at nothing but warm sheets.

"Go back to sleep," Dante muttered from somewhere above him. He paused in his search for clothes to swipe a thumb affectionately over the tip of Nero's nose, watching in amusement as it immediately scrunched up at the act. Smirking, the elder male resumed rummaging through an open drawer, pulling on the first pair of jeans that he came across. He wasn't surprised when Nero ignored him, the exhausted teen rolling onto his back.

Blearily forcing his eyes open, Nero rubbed the sleep from them as he tried to get them adjusted to the dim light of the lamp that flooded the room. "What time is it?" he asked, attempting to stifle a yawn, and failing miserably.

"It's two in the morning," Dante informed him. "Now go back to sleep."

Mild surprise crossed the kid's features, but quickly cleared away as realization dawned on him. Ignoring the command again, Nero watched silently as the other male slipped on a black turtleneck. "They called for you again, didn't they?" he asked, struggling to sit up. '_Why else would he be up at this hour?' _Dante grunted.

"I'll be back before sunrise," he promised, in way of answer. The teen nodded wearily. He knew there was no point in objecting to Dante's night trips; he'd given up trying a long time ago. Throwing the covers off of his body, he slid off the side of the bed, a soft thud heard as his feet hit the wooden floor. "Going somewhere?" Dante asked, reaching for the red hoodie that was strewn over a bedpost.

"Need some ice. My arm's throbbing again." Yawning, Nero impatiently combed through messy brown hair with shaking fingers. "It's still bruising like crazy," he added as an afterthought. Dante frowned.

"I'm taking you to a doctor today."

"Why bother?" The older man heard the contempt in his voice. "They all say the same thing. They don't know what's wrong with me."

Slinging the red hoodie over his shoulder, Dante went to the other's side. "Maybe we should find one outside of the city," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we just shouldn't try," Nero countered bitterly. Before Dante could say anything else, he went around him and headed towards the kitchen. Rummaging around for a plastic baggie, he cocked his head to the side as he heard Dante coming down the stairs a few minutes later. Quickly filling it with ice, he pressed it gingerly against his arm. Nero knew it wouldn't help much, but at least it would temporarily stave off the pain he was starting to feel.

Walking out of the room, he bumped right into Dante. Before he could step back, however, Dante had his arms wrapped around him. "Let me go, old man," Nero grumbled, half-heartedly trying to break free. Dante just grinned and squeezed him tighter, but eventually released him. "Leaving already?" Nero asked, blushing faintly.

"Business beckons," the older male replied, raising a brow at the color dusting his lover's cheeks. Despite all the bravado he put on display, the kid sure could get embarrassed easily. Pulling on the red hoodie that he'd brought down with him, Dante reached back to tug the hood over his head. For the most part it covered the majority of his hair, but a few black locks poked through here and there. Nero absentmindedly brushed them back. He stopped when Dante began to lean down.

"What are you doing?" His response was a quick nibble to his bottom lip, before it gave way to a kiss. It was over all too soon.

"Gotta go," Dante breathed. And with that, he grabbed one of the two handguns lying atop his desk and left the shop.

Left on his own, Nero sighed and headed for the leather couch. He plopped down, and after a moment, reached for a PlayStation controller. It was going to be a long wait. Might as well try to get some enjoyment out of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes** (continued)**: ** So, as I mentioned before editing this chapter, this whole thing is just me basically trying to get back into writing, because it feels like I haven't done it in ages. So yes, it probably sucks more than usual, and on top of that, it's definitely shorter than what I usually write. However, I'm kind of happy with how this all turned out, but that just may be because I managed to get something down.

Anyways, this is actually a songfic. However, the only reason it isn't with the other song fictions is because I plan on it to be a multi-chapter story. It was inspired by an entire album, Overworld by Machinae Supremacy. And… I actually know how this story ends, unlike Quirk, ahaha… I haven't even touched that story in mah mind, man. u.u

But, yeah… Any input on what you think of this story would be nice. Thank you for your time, and as always, hope this wasn't a time waster.

Have a nice day, and all that jazz. o u o


	2. The Beat of Our Decay

**Author's Notes**: This is an alternative version of Overworld. They're the same story, but Overworld begins at the beginning of the story and continues through to the end, while The Beat of Our Decay starts somewhere in the middle, talks about the past (the beginning), and then moves forward to the end. Of the two, which one do you think should be the official story? I kind of already know which one I'd like to continue with, but I want to see which one y'all would prefer. Please indicate so in your review, if you'd be so kind.

Thank you so much, and please enjoy.

Oh, also, this is just a fragment of the first chapter. I'll add more if this is the version I continue with.

**Wa****rning(s)**: For the entire story: Language, Homosexual Pairing, Possible Violence, OoC, AU

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own, in any shape or form, the characters, places, events, ideas, etc., portrayed in the games, anime, novels, manga, and other such things associated with Devil May Cry. Those all belong to Capcom and whoever else worked on aforementioned items, or their owners, at least. Anything else is the product of my own imagination.

* * *

Nero continued to look outside, eyes darting around as he tried to peer through the smothering darkness, but the effort was all in vain. Without light, artificial or otherwise, he couldn't see beyond a few feet, his human eyesight too weak to be able to make out much, if anything at all. The lure of sleep wasn't helping much, either, his tired body all too eager to submit to unconsciousness. However, night having fallen, the temperature was quick to drop as well, and he was freezing. Shivering, the young man tightened the denim coat he wore around his lithe body, and pressed his forehead against dirty, cracked glass. He sighed and watched as condensation formed on the small window, pulling a sleeve over his left hand gingerly to wipe it away.

"Dammit, Dante," he muttered absentmindedly, wearily curling fingers into a loose fist as he pushed himself away from the window. Turning his head to the side, his gaze instead swept over the cramped quarters he was sleeping in for the night. '_Definitely an upgrade_,' he thought dryly, snorting bitterly. He would admit, however, that he had been lucky to have come across the lone, somewhat still intact passenger car. The rest of the train was nowhere to be found, but the youth didn't really care to think about what had happened to it. He would take the trashed rail car over trees and hard ground any day. Rubbing at his eyes, Nero reached for his sword, propping the heavily customized blade against the space underneath the window, within reaching range.

With the parting of his sword, the young male found himself falling into the routine that he had gotten into the habit of following every time before falling asleep. He listened intently as he went through the motions of it, and was soon stripped of the satchel he carried about him, as well as of the pistol he wore strapped to his thigh. Relieved that he wasn't hearing anything out of the ordinary, the gun was slipped inside the cloth bag; it in turn was set on the dusty floor next to the sword. He made himself comfortable on one of the lumpy leather seats, pulling the coat he had shrugged off to use as a makeshift blanket up to his chin. Trying to relax despite the occasional tremor that ran through his body, Nero closed his eyes, and black hair and mischievous blue eyes greeted him. Unbeknownst to him, a small smile began to curve lips that had become accustomed to frowning, and he followed his lover into dreams.

* * *

'_Wait up, old man!' _

_Dante stopped walking and turned, grinning as he watched Nero jogging towards him, trying to catch up. _

'_Aw, c'mon, kid, it's not even that far. Don't tell me you're tired already?' He laughed at the glare shot his way. _

'_No,' Nero growled half-heartedly, slowing down as he came up alongside the other man, trying to steady his breathing now that he had caught up. Still chuckling, Dante reached over with gloved fingers, tilting the younger male's head upward until they were looking at each other. _

'_I could always carry you there, if ya want me to,' Dante teased, delighting at the rosy blush that colored the youth's cheeks. _

'_I'm perfectly capable of walking there myself,' Nero informed him, watching as the wind haphazardly tousled the older man's hair, black strands falling in front of icy blue eyes as it died down. His fingers itched to brush them away, but Dante did that job for him, an impatient shake of his head clearing his line of sight. _

'_Then quit your complaining,' he said gently, swiping his thumbs once across warm cheeks before leaning down to kiss at pouting lips. Nero startled, and Dante pulled back with a sigh. 'No one's around," he murmured, a quick glance confirming his words to be true. Reaching up to remove the elder man's hands from his face, Nero turned to look for himself. _

_He was right. The streets were deserted. He frowned and turned back to Dante, who once more leaned down to kiss him. This time Nero allowed it, moving his hands to run fingers through the man's hair. He felt himself being pulled closer, the kiss intensifying as Dante's tongue parted his lips and darted inside._

_Suddenly, the once empty street began to flood, a wave of people noisily washing down the narrow path. Embarrassment and annoyance quickly turned to confusion and wariness as Nero noted the fear on everyone's face. 'What's going on?' He couldn't help the way his voice faltered when he looked back at Dante._

_The black-haired male's jaw was set, eyes narrowed as he looked past the crowd to see what they were fleeing from. Within a heartbeat, Nero felt his wrist being grasped tightly, and Dante was urging him to run. He managed to do so for a few seconds before something yanked him forcefully from behind, and he was separated from the older male. Dante quickly turned when he realized what had happened, and the same emotion that was on everybody's face soon spread to his._

'_Nero!'_


End file.
